Deleter
Summary Deleter is an ancient angel that, given free reign, eventually joined Observer and her contract killers in search of a route to properly focus her destructive powers to some kind of purpose. Appearance / Personality Deleter is a tall, fairly muscular woman with long white hair, braided up behind her. She has dark red eyes and, as expected of an angel, three pairs of large, black feathery wings, and a bright halo. In terms of wardrobe, Deleter typically wears a fedora along with a simple suit and jacket in most business situations - and she's almost always working business. Deleter is cold, blunt, and emotionally detached from her occupation. Though she takes satisfaction in it, she does not personally find it enjoyable, and would refuse to do anything that ran into her personal morals, though she'd do virtually anything else with little to no complaints. She is stoic, calm, and analytical - it takes a lot to get her to emotionally respond to anything. When she does talk, she is polite, but indirect and often condescending. She is passive and patient, and prefers to take her time learning about her target before going on the hunt. Personal Statistics Name: The Deleter. Real name unknown. Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Classification: Angel Contract Killer Age: Ancient Date of Birth: ???? Height: 6'2 Weight: 170 lbs Likes: Quick, easy kills Dislikes: Being bothered, Observer Affiliation: The highest bidder. Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Deletion / Erasure, weapon manifestation, Power Opposition and Weakness Strike, Immortality (Types 1 and 4) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Has more magical power than the likes of Observer and Heat Death) | Galaxy level (Stronger than Mariposa) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Very high. Range: Hundreds of light years to galactic. Standard Equipment: Whatever firearms she generates via Deleter. Intelligence: High. Efficient, experienced, and effective contract killer who has been operating for hundreds of thousands of years. Very, very intelligent. Weaknesses: Deleter needs time to create specialized ammunition against foes she does not know, and must reload her weapons every once and a while. Using her powers on herself is risky and can potentially be lethal. Key: Base | Terminator Magic Angel: As an angel, Deleter has the traits and powers expected of one. These include her six large, feathery black wings, and her large, bright halo. Her wings and halo aid her in calculations and spellcasting, both passively and actively. As an angel, Deleter’s main powers are geared towards killing things as efficiently as possible. She has immense magical and physical strength. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining any energy. This reality wheel designates an angel as a fundamental being of Reality - therefore, the only way to kill an angel is to defy reality through magic, making them notoriously difficult to permanently kill. In addition, Deleter can never lose her halo - as long as she exists, it will exist as well. Other than that, halos are also very closely linked to an angel’s magical powers and are essential to whatever powers they develop through their angelic natures. *'Wings:' Deleter’s wings are composed mainly out of magic. Although they are similar in texture to the wings of a bird, their unique magical composition grants them various unique traits. Deleter can use her wings to draw in and absorb magic, as well as to assist herself in the use of her many weapons. Due to their magical properties, she can use them to shield herself from attacks. Of course, she can also use them for flight, but they aren’t necessary for this. Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of Fantasy. As an angel, Deleter has expansive magical capabilities by nature. Due to her long, long lifespan, Deleter has had a long, long time to master her magic. However, she tends to work to increase her magical expertise as much as possible. Deleter’s magic grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. *'Absolute Barrier:' A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Deleter: Deleter’s natural magical power, granted to her through her angelic nature, and the source of her title. In effect, Deleter is, as an angel, a sort of universal antibody and security program with the power to destroy virtually anything else, given enough time and energy. For most purposes, Deleter uses her powers to summon magical weapons, primarily firearms. The weapon she uses most often is a powerful, long barreled sniper rifle, and a large muzzle. This rifle is powered and loaded with magical charges generated from Deleter’s magical energy. These charges are made specially for the destruction (“deletion”) of whatever she fires at. As her rifle can only be loaded with so many charges at a time, she often has to spend time reloading it with other specialized rounds. Upon being fired from her rifle, the charges shape themselves into a powerful beam, the direction and speed of which can be altered by Deleter at will. She can fire and control multiple beams at once. Upon contact, the beam quickly works to tear apart the sub-atomic and magical bonds of the target - punching a massive hole through not only their mind, body and soul, but also the very concept of their existence. *'Purger:' By merging her projectiles and beams into singular beams, Deleter can increase their power and speed, as well as merging their various lethal properties into a single, focused attack. *'Self-Deletion:' By creating and discharging her ammunition charges directly into her body, Deleter can increase her physical and magical capabilities by erasing her limitations. She can also delete the spatial closeness between her and others to make distance between them. As her combat style is mostly geared towards ranged combat, this has pretty obvious advantages. However, using any of her deletion powers on herself can be very, very risky and possibly self-destructive. *'Terminator:' By firing a specially designed magical charge straight into her own body, Deleter can temporarily erase her own physical and magical limitations. This tends to harm her substantially, though it does increase her power by a large margin in the process. In terms of physical changes, Deleter’s halo becomes significantly larger. As her her mind, body and soul speed up frantically, she grows slightly taller, and her hair grows in length significantly. She also gains the ability to fire her projectiles from her wings and halo. In addition, her eyes become a brighter shade of red, and she gains a red aura that she can shape into charges and fire as projectiles. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Flight Users